


Happy Birthday, Kuroo

by just_heather



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_heather/pseuds/just_heather
Summary: Альтернативная версия того, что было после матча MSBY и Schweiden Adlers
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Happy Birthday, Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> очень сладко, может появиться привкус сахара на губах, возьмите водички перед прочтением

Цукишима вряд ли согласился бы идти на матч в такой день. Но его уговорили: уговорил Ямагучи, упросила Ячи, даже Кагеяма с Хинатой не сговариваясь прислали сообщения с приглашениями. Словом, отказаться было довольно тяжело. Да и в глубине души Цукишима хотел посмотреть на этих идиотов, со временем ставших ему друзьями, с которыми его роднило без малого три года школы и сложно представить сколько часов совместных волейбольных матчей. 

Но с Куроо Тецуро его роднило больше. Начавшиеся на первом году старшей школы отношения с капитаном Некомы, который был ещё и старше на пару лет, незаметно для обоих переросли в нечто серьезное (хотя ни тот, ни другой поначалу не думали, что что-либо вообще может получиться). Неловкие попытки сблизиться, видеозвонки, разговоры до утра, редкая и оттого желанная возможность увидеть друг друга вне тренировочных матчей, наивная подростковая влюбленность - все это с годами становилось лишь крепче. Зарождающееся чувство надежности в другом человеке переросло в беспрекословное доверие и возможность полностью открыться. Цукишима прежде никогда не позволял себе утонуть и раствориться в человеке, но смог разрешить себе сделать это с Куроо. Со временем отпустил себя, свои страхи, сомнения и подростковый максимализм. И всегда на протяжении этого тяжелого и тернистого пути с ним рядом был Куроо Тецуро.

«Ты слишком много думаешь, тебе нужно расслабиться и вести себя как обычный старшеклассник», - эти слова врезались в память Цукишимы острым ножом. Сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы позволить себе ребятничество? Нет, Цукишима не жалеет; наоборот, он счастлив. Счастлив, что именно Куроо смог понять его, принять и позволить быть самим собой, таким Кеем, каким он не мог быть ни с братом, ни с сокомандниками. Счастлив и влюблён настолько давно и сильно, что решился именно сегодня.

Они будут жить вместе, пропадать каждый на своей работе, играть в волейбол, готовить друг другу завтраки и принимать вместе душ. Никаких «у тебя свободны следующие выходные?» или «давай поболтаем сегодня вечером», потому что вот она - возможность, хватай и беги, пока есть шанс. И Цукишима возьмёт.

Обязательно возьмёт, как Хината только что взял убийственный съем Ушиджимы. Цукишима даже не успел мысленно съязвить или натянуть недовольную мину - настолько это было молниеносно и эффектно. Кругом аплодисменты и восторженные крики болельщиков. Наверное, пора бы смириться с тем, что Хината больше не тот, кем был в старшей школе. Когда-нибудь Цукишима скажет ему, что он крут, но точно не сегодня: на сегодня у него другие планы.

После матча все обнимаются и фотографируются: наконец-то завершилось легендарное противостояние между волейбольными идиотами, пропитанное легкими нотками ностальгии и духом профессионализма. Кто-то берет интервью, другие просят автографы, третьи скупают мерч. Игроки же собираются устроить «пир на весь мир», но Цукишима отказывается - ему нужно спешить. Спешить на станцию, на поезд до Токио, спешить к Куроо. 

Это он и объясняет Ямагучи перед тем, как уйти, и тот прекрасно его понимает: не каждый день становишься свидетелем кульминации отношений лучшего друга, которые длятся уже больше пяти лет. Цукишима благодарит его и говорит, что если тот соберётся на афтепати, пусть повеселится и за него тоже. 

До станции он добирается быстро и налегке (большинство необходимых вещей давно поселились в токийской квартире Куроо), но все равно чуть не опаздывает на поезд, благодарит себя из прошлого за то, что купил билет заранее, находит свой вагон и место и, устроившись, сообщает Куроо:

«Буду через 2 часа»

Через минуту ему прилетает ответное сообщение:

«Цукки!!! встречу <3»

Если бы Цукишима в этот момент посмотрел на своё отражение в окне скоростного поезда, то несомненно увидел бы в нем счастливого молодого человека, светящегося изнутри.

Время в поездке пролетает быстро: Цукишима читает книгу об искусстве модернизма конца двадцатого века под спокойный плейлист, отгоняя волнение перед встречей; заветная коробочка с каждым преодоленным километром становится как будто тяжелее и все сильнее оттягивает карман пальто. Природа за окном начинает вскоре уступает урбанистическим пейзажам, а когда Цукишима прибывает на станцию, та полностью исчезает, отдавая вакантное место огням мегаполиса. 

Куроо, как и обещал, встречает его. Они не виделись всего пару недель, но Цукишима замечает проскальзывающую на его лице тоску, которая сменяется восторгом, когда они встречаются взглядами. Он обнимает Кея так крепко и так тепло, как способен только он. 

— Еле выпросился с работы пораньше, — говорит Куроо, притягивая Цукишиму к себе и целуя того в лоб.

— Не представляешь, какую крутую игру ты пропустил. Таких в истории - по пальцам пересчитать.

— Расскажешь? 

Цукишима расскажет, и не только из-за просьбы Куроо, но и потому, что сам прекрасно понимает все тонкости этого матча. Он отстраняется от Куроо, отряхивает пальто и поправляет очки; в ответ на вопрос кивает и добавляет:

— Но сначала - ужин.

Они ужинают дома у Куроо: съемная квартира уже стала для обоих почти родной. Легкой горечью отдает тот факт, что они пока что не могут окончательно съехаться и жить вместе, но Куроо утверждал и продолжает утверждать, что скоро все наладится. Иногда он по работе приезжает в Сендай, а также посещает все игры Цукишимы от лица Волейбольной Ассоциации («Это очень важная для нас игра, оформите мне командировку, я должен там быть!» - «Вы так про каждый матч Sendai Frogs говорите.» - «И что, я хоть раз оказывался неправ?»). 

После ужина, переодевшись в домашнее, они располагаются на большом уютном диване, который занимает половину гостиной. Цукишима ложится, подпирая голову правой рукой и занимая почти всю длину, практически не оставляя место для Куроо, отчего тот устраивается на полу.

Цукишима во всех красках описывает прошедший матч, не упуская возможности отпустить едкие комментарии в сторону Хинаты или Кагеямы. Куроо иногда его перебивает, чтобы задать вопрос, а Цукишима наигранно с этого бесится, но все равно отвечает. Когда он заканчивает свой пересказ, то как бы невзначай бросает:

— Бокуто-сан просил поздравить тебя и от него тоже. Не только он, честно говоря. 

— А? Вот как, — на этих словах Куроо встаёт с пола, приподнимает длинные ноги Цукишимы, чтобы сесть на диван, после чего кладёт их себе на бедра.

Цукишима то ли спинным мозгом, то ли шестым чувством понимает, что Куроо ждет. Ждёт поздравление от него. Но Цукишиме (немного) страшно и (много) волнительно от того, что он собирается сделать, в конце концов такое не каждый день случается. Он аккуратно поворачивает корпус, оставляя ноги на месте, и нашаривает на спинке дивана свои брюки, которые уже сменил на свободные шорты и в карман которых заранее переложил свой подарок. 

Шуршит одеждой и достаёт его. Садится поудобнее, чем обращает на себя внимание Куроо. Жутко краснеет и волнуется. Пытается собраться с силами и заглушить ноющее где-то в желудке чувство. Краснеет ещё больше. Говорит почти шепотом:

— Куроо Тецуро. Ты, — поднимает на него взгляд и открывает коробочку, в которой красуется кольцо, — выйдешь за меня?

Теперь настаёт очередь Куроо заливаться краской. Секунду он молчит, не в силах поверить в происходящее, любуется Цукишимой и пытается осознать, что вообще с ним сейчас происходит. Радостная улыбка и смех появляются на его лице ещё через мгновение, и он сквозь подступающие от счастья слёзы выпаливает:

— Да. То есть да, конечно!

Набрасывается на Цукишиму, в порыве эйфории валит его на спину и целует. Тот поддаётся и отвечает на поцелуй, чувствует, как стук сердца готов пробить грудную клетку, как еле заметно скрипит диван и как Куроо счастлив. Вскоре он разрывает поцелуй, чтобы сказать:

— Дай руку.

И надевает кольцо на палец Куроо. 

— С днём рождения.

**Author's Note:**

> [Мой твиттер](https://twitter.com/helen_iar)


End file.
